


A Notice from Someone Else

by migrationation_owl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, What Was I Thinking?, during RE6, not HUNK, slight mentions of ada/leon, slight mentions of simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Agent was nothing more than a ghost in black gear, a shadow behind that mask of his. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Notice from Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> it all started out as a crackship between me and my friends  
> and  
> iT ESCALATED  
> I have sunk deep within this hell  
> and i can't get out of this ship

He only had one job and it was to assist Ms. Wong. The Agent was nothing more than a ghost in black gear, a shadow behind that mask of his. Nothing more, nothing less. Ms. Wong saw him, knew that he existed, but never acknowledged him at all. And it hurted. It hurted the frail heart of his, to not be noticed, to only act like he was never there. But the agent never spoke a word, never to Ada, not to anyone and he dealt with it because he was just a mere shadow. And as a shadow he follows right behind Ada, shielding her from harms way.

In the church was where he met two other people, two agents that worked for the government. A blond man in his late-thirties and a long hair brunette in her mid-twenties. Immediately the man that went by Leon recognized Ada, and it seemed like she knew him as well. Agent scans the area, glancing at the brunette that was mourning over the mutated human that resembled her a lot. Then the body twitched, and squirmed underneath the woman’s grasp and all guns were up and aimed towards the body.

It became a huge boss battle with this mutated woman and the agent always glanced back at the brunette, seeing her face scrunch up in distress and agony for having to put down her sister. It all ended when she let go of the mutated woman, painfully letting her drop down in the abyss. Agent wondered how it must have felt to be cared that much, even when your own person has shifted into a monster and there’s no such thing as sanity anymore. He wondered for himself, for the mourning woman as well. It wasn’t long after that Ada threw something at the blond man before grappling her way out. And the agent followed like the shadow he was. He took one more glance over at the government agents before vanishing next to the spy’s side. The two haven’t crossed paths with them for months.

They did again, only this time the shadow was separated from the female spy he was suppose to be with.

Everything around them was burning, crumbling to the ground below. Agent was above in a building, shooting below at the infected Simmons who dared step closer to the unconscious spy and the man that cradled her with such care. Agent swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing the love and concern in the blond man's eyes to seeing Ada lay in his arms motionless. It made him envy them, envy the ones that were important. No matter, he had a job to do. With that being reminded the agent aimed his sniper at Simmons, lining up to the infected man's head.

Click!

He pulled the trigger, and nothing came out. The agent's eyes widen behind the lens of his helmet, no he couldn't be out of ammo now! He pulled the trigger more, only for more clicks to follow before he clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Out of ammo?" A feminine voice called out from next to him and he froze, like a deer in headlights. Agent turned his head towards the brunette and slowly nodded before catching some sniper bullets that was tossed to him. "Here. Load up and prepare to shoot the bastard." Helena said, reloading her gun and shooting back again. Agent stared in awe before looking back at the ammo he's gotten. He reloaded his sniper and started shooting at Simmons. The atmosphere around the two became more comfortable. Helena was so focused on shooting the man that killed her sister that she never noticed that an infected was coming behind her. Helena soon heard the groan from behind her and swung around only to find herself trying to push away the zombie from her face. "Get! Off!" She grunted, using her gun to push the infected away but to no avail she was on the losing side this time. No not now. Not when she was so close to avenging Deborah's death. Helena heard a gunshot and the weight of the zombie was off of her. Her eyes landed on the other person, handgun in his hand that aim for the infected. They stared at each other for a while and despite the agent having a mask on, Helena could feel the other's eyes staring back. "Um, t-thanks." Helena spoke up, only to get a small nod back from Agent and both resumed back to shooting.

* * *

Simmons was dead and fallen in the pit of flames that engulfed him. The agent watched as Ada grapple away and was about to follow right after before he was stopped by the voice behind him. "Hey." He turned around, facing the woman he fought aside within the building. Silence was just between them until Helena spoke up. "Um, thanks for helping me back there. You..you did well. I-If you weren’t there I probably would have been dead by now and Simmons would have still lived so..thank you." She said, looking at the agent in hoping for a reply only to get silence because he was speechless. "Uh, well. Someday we'll meet up again..seeya." With that said Helena walked away and waved to the agent. Agent C.W shyly waved back at her, watching her body retreat.

For once in the agent’s life, the corner of his lips curled up into a soft smile. It was the happiest moment of the agent's life.


End file.
